


Meeting the spectral aunt

by TorScrawls



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, slight spoilers up until Story and Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorScrawls/pseuds/TorScrawls
Summary: A short story about meeting your unofficial step-dad's recently revived sister.





	Meeting the spectral aunt

Taako cast a quick look over his shoulder before continuing forward, just glimpsing Angus still following dutifully behind him. The boy looked nervous, but this was noting entirely unusual in the wizards presence, what was unusual was the hand holding tight to Taako’s own as they made their way up the walkway in front of the rather extravagant house.

After weeks of Angus bothering him about it, and several ill-hidden hints from Lup, Taako had agreed to officially introduce his sister to his apprentice. Angus had been ecstatic when Taako finally gave in; asking him all kinds of questions about her, questions which Taako answered with facts he did not yet fully remember until he spoke them out loud. 

It was a peculiar thing forgetting 100 years of your life and then getting it all back at once. It left some things to be sorted out as time went by. As it was, Taako opted for grabbing hold of Angus’s hand and dragging him along to Lup and Barry’s new house. What he had not counted on was Angus refusing to let go as they stepped into the shadow of the house in the setting sun. 

In Taako’s mind it would be just Lup, Angus and him over a cup of tea, coffee, booze, or whatever the kid wanted to nurse while questioning them. Taako had already come up and abandoned five different ways of steering the conversation away from personal questions directed at him. 

He could only hope that Angus’s interest in Lup and her story after their unlikely meeting during the day the hunger came for them on this plane would keep the focus of the conversation on her; Taako did not feel like sorting through more half-remembered situations from his newly-found past to answer stupid questions. The thought made Taako grimace, as thoughts of his past often did nowadays. 

Before he got his memories back he did not often dwell on his past. In hindsight, that might have had more to do with him not really remembering anything but static. Something like that had a tendency to make you want to think about anything else. Now, when he was asked about his past, or simply lay in bed at night and tried to sort through his new memories, he was scared that he would miss something vital, remember incorrectly, or that his mind would make something up. 

If he had not noticed a hundred years missing from his memory before, then what else might he have forgotten and not yet be aware of? Could he trust that the second voidfish gave everything back? That this was the only way that Lucretia had changed them without their knowledge? Taako shook his head as he stepped up to the door; having someone change who you were on such a fundamental plane gave you some lingering trust issues. Figures.

 

Taako squeezed the small hand in his before raising his hand to knock on the door, hovering his fist above the wood until he got an answering squeeze from the boy behind him, and then letting it fall. He knocked hard and fast and did not look back at Angus or speak to him. It was at times like these he wished he was better with words, serious words. He could talk himself out of most situations, were at home as the center of attention, but he could not for the life of him comfort a small and nervous boy who depended on him more than he was comfortable admitting.

Taako shifted from one foot to the other until he heard someone approach the door from the other side. Taako felt relief wash over him; he had never been good at handling long stretches of silence. He straightened up and smiled, before feeling like an idiot. This was Lup. His Lup. Sometimes he had to remind himself that she wasn’t a stranger. The thought broke his heart every time it crept up on him and he felt his rage towards Lucretia flare up. It was strong, blinding, and he doubted that it would ever completely die down. 

The door opened and there she stood; radiant, strong, and very much there. Alive. He felt a real smile creep over his face as he took her in, subconsciously matching her expression. 

Sometimes Taako thought that the time she spent in the umbra-staff had left her more alive than she was before the whole incident, as if to compensate for all the years she essentially missed out on. At least to the casual observer. Taako would catch her from time to time staring straight ahead; deaf and blind to the world around her. When this happened Barry or Taako would slowly bring her back to the present and remind her that she was there, she was free, and they were all safe.

Taako more felt than heard Lup’s exited gasp at the sight of Angus standing behind Taako. 

“Hey, little man! Nice suspenders!” She laughed and threw her hand out towards the boy who stepped back slightly at the sudden movement, releasing his hold on Taako’s hand. This time Taako did turn around. 

“Come on bubbeleh, she is much nicer than I am.” At this statement Lup laughed again and grabbed a hold of Angus right hand, shaking it vigorously.

“Haha, as if! Don’t lie to kids you big doofus!” Taako only snorted as Angus’s mouth formed a hesitant smile.

“Hello, miss Lup. It is nice to finally meet you for real.”

“Oh my god! Does he always talk like this?”

“Yes. Big dork warning over here!”

“He’s adorable!”

“Right?” During the exchange Angus got steadily redder and redder, until his whole face was blazing. Instead of answering them he pressed his mouth into a thin line and tried to wrench his hand from Lup, who was still shaking it up and down. 

“Hey sis, should we head inside? I need some serious caffeine in this body.”

“Yeah, sure. Come in.” She turned around and walked further into the house with Taako following close behind. She turned around as she walked and noticed Angus still rooted to the spot on the porch. 

“Hey, ugly!” She shot at Taako who looked up with an uninterested look. “Don’t forget your kid outside!” She laughed and turned back around. Angus had never seen Taako blush before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short story. I am working on something a bit longer for the TAZ fandom, but it is slow going between job and studies. I would love to get some reviews or critiques! Not beta'd and English is not my first language, so if you find any errors please tell me! 
> 
> I wrote this for my own wonderful twin sister, whom also love TAZ and all its amazing characters! <3
> 
> Hope you are having a great summer!


End file.
